Pursuit of the Truth
by DarthGladiator45
Summary: After revealing the truth to Luke on Bespin, Lord Vader disappears.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Luke held a very special spot for the father he never knew, just a few tidbits of information. After the events of Bespin, he grew to hate how he been deceived, he thought that Darth Vader killed his father, when he spoke the words, 'No, I am your father.' Luke's world, sanity, innocence, lay scattered at his feet. Now all he wanted to know was the truth and knew that only one person could give him all the facts, how a great man could turn into a terrible evil monster . . . more importantly why.


	2. Gifts of Wisdom

As Luke clung tightly to the weathervane, he pleaded to Obi-Wan to help him. He felt cold, alone, and desperate. There's no way that Vader could be telling him the truth, how could a machine reproduce? Giving up on Obi-Wan, he reached for Leia. Leia a source of strength and compassion, the only beacon of light he could feel after being so betrayed with a lie, but was it a lie? Luke searched his feelings and could sense that Lord Vader was being truthful, but why?

Jedi weren't supposed to lie, at least Luke didn't think it was right, but if Obi-Wan lied then that meant that Vader was telling the truth. NO!

Luke grasped the weathervane tighter as he felt his left hand slipping, if he could hold on just a bit longer, it was then that he saw the Falcon speeding its way to him, a surge of happiness and relief filled him. It was ironic; he realized that he doubted his friends' abilities and their resourcefulness to get out of a tight situation; he should have remained on Dagobah. After receiving a shot to help with the pain, he dozed off, suddenly feeling a cold tremor in the Force. Vader was trying to communicate with him, "Son."

"Father?" Luke knew it was the influence of the drugs that gave him delusions of grandeur.

"It is your destiny. Come with me."

Luke thought of Ben, "Why didn't you tell me?"

xXx

After several months of living with the knowledge that his father was not only a Dark Lord of the Sith, but also his most hated enemy. Acceptance would have been easier if his own father hadn't cut off his right hand.

Luke knew that he shouldn't hate the Sith Lord, but the dark feelings wouldn't leave him. Feelings of hatred, betrayal, and the great sadness that a man that he worshiped even wanted to know everything about, crushed by the horrible truth he learned; all his life he wanted a father, while Uncle Owen did try to fill the empty spot, Luke knew only one person could fulfill the hole. However, would a Sith Lord, be that same person? What happened to his father? Why would his father abandon him on a Force-sake world such as Tatooine?

Working on his X-wing fighter gave Luke a sense of purpose and even the little astrodroid, Artoo seemed to understand Luke's distance and coldness. Artoo filled with many secrets and knowledge, understood Luke far better than anyone did ironic that he helped Anakin with similar pains.

Leia slowly approached Luke, "Luke, do you have a moment?"

"Sure." Luke wiped his hands on an oil rag and straightened. Leia gently pulled Luke to a nearby table. "Something came for you, we scanned it for bombs and other nefarious devices, but it came up clean."

"My birthday isn't for another month, I wonder who sent it."

Leia handed Luke the large box. Luke could feel the warm feelings surrounding the box as packed with great care.

Luke smiled as he carried it to his private quarters, Leia smiled, as Luke seemed happy for as long as it lasted.

After he shut the door, he opened the large box and carefully took out each box; each one was itemized and numbered. Whoever had packed this box was incredibly meticulous.

A paper flimsy attached to the datapad, "Please read first prior to opening the packages." Luke pressed the one button and a small figure of Darth Vader appeared before him.

"What do you want now, Vader? As if it isn't bad enough that you tortured me and cut off my hand." Luke exasperatedly whispered.

"Son, I hope this note finds you well and in good health. While normally I do not believe in sentimentality or thinking about the past, it is truly a waste of time and a foolish exercise. However, in your case, I believe it is necessary. Therefore, when we meet again, perhaps you will have a better understanding of me. Please open package labeled number one and press continue when you are ready."

Luke sighed deeply and wondered if he should obey the Sith. "In case you are wondering if you should obey me or not, that is your choice."

Luke slid off the red bow and opened the box, surrounding in black tissue paper, was an old-fashioned Jedi robes and a matching black cloak. Luke pressed continue, "Luke, these are yours, while I'll understand if you prefer not to wear them as they will give you a distinction of being a Jedi or hopefully soon a Sith. Seeing you for the first time has opened something deep inside of me that I hadn't believed possible, that you survived Sidious' games and manipulations and for that, I'm proud of you. If you are ready to open package two, then please do so."

Luke set aside the handsome high quality robes and opened a much smaller box, but cylindrical in shape. Luke removed the lightsaber that he thought he lost on Bespin. "I recognized this lightsaber and although you held out quite well against me, it is obvious that you need practice. I carried this lightsaber through the Clone Wars and constantly improved upon it. The lightsaber was the only possession that a Jedi could call his. Each lightsaber was unique, and mine favored the expertise of Shien/Djem So form. Open the third box when you are ready."

Luke opened the medium sized box and inside it contained personal affects, a strange braid made of blonde hair, a holotransmitter, and a picture of a young man and a young woman. Luke pressed continue on the datapad, "The braid belonged to me when I was a Jedi padawan, I wore it for over ten years, when I became a full fledged Jedi, it was severed by Master Yoda. I sent it to your mother, my secret wife. The holotransmitter is self-explanatory; it is your mother telling me that she loves me. I wasn't always a Dark Lord of the Sith, Luke. I made very hard and difficult choices, I became a Sith in an effort to save your mother from death. I failed not only her but you as well."

Luke sighed deeply and decided to meditate as Yoda taught him. As he meditated on the duel with his father, he began to realize that there perhaps was good in him, for if he had been truly evil, he would have killed him. His father was testing him and he seemed to enjoy the challenge, as it had been a long time that he dueled a Jedi. Luke continued to probe deeper as he remembered the words that his father had said. The words held certain longingly for companionship, his father needed friends, despite everything. He wanted to share his power with his son. It brought a sense of pride and adoration of the man inside the armor.

xXx

Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith, meditated inside his chambers, he hoped that Luke received his package and enjoy its contents. Lord Vader was conflicted, he was proud of his son and wanted Luke by his side, but also knew that would have to be his choice. You couldn't force anyone to become a Sith, they had to choose. Sometimes when Vader listened to his conscience, he regretted becoming a Sith and enslaved in his armor.

The Emperor contacted his favored servant for an important mission, he heard that a group of smugglers was searching for an animal called the Ysalamiri; the creatures had the ability to negate the Force as a defense mechanism. Besides, he also knew that if he placed Darth Vader in danger that his idiotic son would follow and converted to the Dark Side and commit patricide.

The Emperor grew tired of his apprentice, not an unusual occurrence. Although powerful in the Force, he knew that if Vader managed to convince his son to join him that Sidious' days were numbered.

Lord Vader knew his master very well and knew that Sidious was planning a trap; fortunately, Lord Vader had several officers aboard the Executor whom he trusted, most particularly Admiral Firmus Piett. After his shift ended, Admiral Piett summoned to Lord Vader's quarters. Admiral Piett saluted the Dark Lord upon entry.

"Please sit, Admiral Piett." Lord Vader rumbled.

"Yes, milord." Admiral Piett watched as two cabinet doors opened and a bottle of Whyren's Reserve Corellian whiskey and a glass floated past the surprised Admiral and settled on the table before him.

This surprised the Admiral because Whyren's reserve was prohibitively expensive for most people. "However, Admiral as you sure to agree, I am not most people." Lord Vader replied.

"Yes, milord, indeed you are not."

Never to beat about the bush, Lord Vader told Admiral Piett of his newest mission to Myrkr to see about possible smuggler ties to these creatures called Ysalamiri. "Milord, I have heard of these creatures they conflict with those that are Force sensitive."

"Yes, you are correct Admiral; this is why if something should happen to me I want you to contact a rebel Luke Skywalker."

"Milord?" Admiral Piett asked confused.

Lord Vader leaned forward to Admiral Piett, "This piece of information is to remain between you and me; it is sensitive."

"Yes, milord."

"Luke Skywalker is my son, if any harm should befall on him, there would be dire consequences."

Admiral Piett sat back astonished and remembered hearing about a hero of the Clone Wars, 'Hero with no fear'; Anakin Skywalker was his name. Admiral Piett now understood why this information was very sensitive.

"I will do so milord."

Lord Vader tilted his head and gave the exclusive bottle of Corellian Whisky to the Admiral. "Thank you, milord. Please be safe, the Empire wouldn't be the same without you leading."

"I will thank you, dismissed."

Admiral Piett bowed and left the dark quarters, if Lord Vader was in anyway the same person as Anakin Skywalker he definitely honored to work with his CO.

_**Author's Note: Please feel free to give of your opinions, I received inspiration from the Luke/Vader site for a disappearing Vader and Luke tale. Thank you, Lady Gladiator45.**_


	3. Secret Life of Lord Vader

Wrenga Jixton completed his assigned mission and reported to Lord Vader. While normally, gang violence didn't fall to Wrenga Jixton to eliminate the leader and their followers, this particular gang lived on the lower levels of Nar Shaddaa and managed to get a hold of certain artifact that Lord Vader wanted, so Jixton became a lieutenant of their gang. It taken several weeks to earn the leader's respect and trust, the other disturbing thing was their specialty was slavery of young girls and sending them to become rapist's playthings. Therefore, once Jixton retrieved the artifact he took great pleasure in killing the entire gang and had contact names of these slave owners, they were highly placed in the Imperial military.

"Uncle D, how are you?"

"Jixton, please I must insist you desist in referring to me as such."

"The operative has been eliminated as well as all his cohorts. I have also compiled a list of Imperial rapists if you are interested; their specialty was young girls."

"Excellent, I have already deposited the funds into your account. Enjoy the next few weeks."

"No new missions, Uncle D?" Wrenga asked.

"No!" Lord Vader cut off the communications and sighed deeply, the man was insufferable.

Wrenga noted that Lord Vader cut off the communications and seemed rather preoccupied by something or more likely someone. "What are you planning, Uncle? And how could you possibly forget that I have the artifact you want?"

xXx

Luke completed the repairs on his X-Wing and updating the computers, which Artoo was a great help. It had been several weeks since he received the package his father had sent. Luke smiled, he knew that convincing his father to leave the Dark Side would be nearly impossible, but he also knew that there was good in him. As the weeks had passed so had Luke's acceptance of his father, especially he explained a bit of why he had turned to the Dark Side, it was because of his love of his wife, Luke's mother.

"Luke! Luke! You must see this report!" Leia yelled as she joined Luke.

"What's going on, Leia?"

"Darth Vader is missing!"

"Who could miss a guy who is two meters tall, wears all black and has a breathing problem?"

"I don't know, but the Imperials are all upset about their missing leader, they are turning civilized planets inside out looking for him."

"What's this have to do with me? I wouldn't even know where to begin to look!" Luke responded excitedly.

"Use the Force, Luke!"

"I'm sorry, Leia they didn't teach me how to look for Vader through the Force."

xXx

Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, a victim of greedy and idiotic kidnappers, who wanted to hold the Sith Lord hostage, the whole thing on Myrkr was a setup, they managed to beat him down despite him taking on more than twenty of their kind at the same time. He felt disoriented and weakened when the creatures clinging onto the branches made the Force disappear. He didn't even feel the hypodermic needle enter his upper arm and quickly succumbed to the drowsiness of the drugs.

"Where are we going to take him?" the leader asked.

"Somewhere he cannot escape, Mustafar, it has an old Separatist outpost. No food, or water, he will not be able to survive there long, unless someone pays the ransom."

"Sounds good."

Lord Vader awoke disoriented and surrounded by the Ysalamiri and munching happily on the leaves. He was bound and helpless as he struggled, causing the chains to rattle.

"Good morning, milord!" the kidnapper greeted.

"You are making a very serious mistake."

"Oh, don't worry, if the Empire wants its evil commander returned, and then you will live through this. But somehow I doubt this, why would they want to regain a Force-Choking, evil manic like yourself?"

This man did not impress Lord Vader; even without the Force, he could see that the man was scared, despite his bravado. The kidnapper approached the Dark Lord slamming his helmeted head against the durasteel beam.

"Even if the ransom isn't paid, we shall have such fun with you."

"For now perhaps, but you are wrong to underestimate the influence I have over the Imperial Military."

"We will see won't we?"

xXx

Luke Skywalker dressed into the fine Jedi robes that his father sent, they were warm and Luke was unaccustomed to wearing so much clothing. He received an encoded message from an Admiral Piett, upon reading it; he decided to run a white flag of truce when he was tractor beamed into the large ship. The bay was neatly run with ships of different eras, including a classic Jedi Interceptor, it was painted a bright yellow and he could almost see his father flying her.

"You have some interesting ships, Admiral Piett."

"These aren't mine, you are in Lord Vader's private bay, and he collects old ships and rebuilds them."

"Expensive hobby." Luke smiled.

"Money is the least of Lord Vader's worries."

"Yea, taking care of his nephew is normally one of those worries." Wrenga popped up out of a small carrier vessel.

"I wasn't aware that Lord Vader had family." Luke stammered.

"Wrenga Jixton, meet Luke Skywalker."

"Glad to know ya, Luke. Uncle D is in a very dangerous spot and unlikely to leave any clues to his whereabouts."

"You don't say?"

"The man is very stubborn and insufferable when he is obsessed; which is most of the time when it comes to you, Skywalker."

"You are very brave to speak badly of Lord Vader." Luke admonished.

"I don't ever say anything behind his back that I wouldn't say to his face. Of course the last time I was that frank with him I pushed twenty feet away and hit my head on the wall."

"It is late; perhaps you would like to be escorted to Lord Vader's quarters?"

"Sure."

Luke followed Admiral Piett and remained silent, he couldn't help but to notice all the looks he was getting from the different officers.

"Here we are, Knight Skywalker."

"Knight?"

"Have a pleasant evening; if you need anything just call me." Admiral Piett left Luke alone.

The large ebony doors shut and Luke removed his cloak and slung it over the large desk. Lord Vader's private quarters were dark and cold; Luke also felt a sense of intense hatred and loneliness. While it would not be obvious to other non-Force sensitive people, to Luke it felt like he was entering that blasted cave on Dagobah, but much more intense. Luke walked around the office and sat in the large black leather chair. Luke looked through the desk drawers, but only found a couple of datapads with highly sensitive Imperial data, which Luke couldn't access.

Luke tried to look for clues as to Lord Vader's disappearance, after combing through the planet of Myrkr, the Imperials soon realized that Lord Vader already transferred to some elusive planet. After leaving the office, Luke saw a set of double doors and opened them to see a large dark bedroom. The bed neatly made with scarlet sheets and a comforter. He also saw oxygen controls above the bed with a small mask. He also saw a solid black cotton robe lying at the foot of the bed. "So you do sleep." This surprised Luke, because as a child he heard rumors that Vader never slept or ate. Luke went to the bathroom and saw the similar mask with a long clear hose in the shower.

Luke saw his father's toothbrush, but he saw no mirrors anywhere in the apartment. Luke left the bathroom and opened up the large closet door to see spare suits of armor including one that had lightsaber damage to his shoulder armor. After showering, Luke found an overly long nightshirt made of fine silk to change into and he meditated until eventually falling asleep in the large comfortable bed.

Artoo Detoo a loyal droid to both Luke and Anakin Skywalker attempted to uplink to Lord Vader's private journal. Since Artoo never endured a memory wipe, had memories of all the events since the Battle of Naboo, so long ago; Artoo tried to access the journal but couldn't, not only was the file heavily encrypted it was also password protected.

Luke awoke to hear Artoo's angry sounding screeches and beeps. He approached the little droid, "Artoo?"

"**I really hate encrypted files they are nearly impossible to gain access."**

Luke smiled as he knelt to Artoo and patted his dome, "It's alright, just tell me what you are trying to do."

"**I am attempting access to Darth Vader's private journal; not only is it encrypted but it is also password protected."**

"Can you bypass the encryption?"

"**Yes, but that is moot unless I know the fierfek password."**

"Artoo, I've never known you to curse!"

"**There's a lot you don't know about me or my previous owner."**

"Captain Antilles?"

"**No, Threepio can say that all he wants but my previous owner was much kinder. He talked to me like a human being. I miss him."**

"Who was he?"

"**Can't tell you."**

"Why not?"

"**I must protect you."**

"You've done a good job of it so far, Artoo. However, I really need to find those files and you must know something about Darth Vader to get this far."

Artoo warbled his concern and something of an old hint ran across his circuits and as he bypassed the encryption and typed in the word, _"Padmé."_

The journal opened and through his data link opened up the journal and Lord Vader's figure opened up and stood before Luke.

"You did it!" Luke hugged the droid.

Without preamble, Lord Vader started his journal, "Today I discovered the identity of the Death Star's destroyer. Luke Skywalker, the son I thought I killed. It seems Sidious' lied to me. She was alive long enough to give me a son, I have completed some research using the holonet and Empire governmental databases. Owen & Beru Lars, my stepbrother, raised him; I met the both of them long ago, when I brought home my mother's body, the searing pain of her loss still haunts me. That day when I killed all the Tusken Raiders in that camp was my first day of flirting with the Dark Side. The power I felt as their warriors continued to fight me with their gaffi sticks; it was a complete slaughter."

Luke watched as the second journal entry came about, "Incompetence must be a job requirement to become an Admiral in the Imperial Fleet, unless I specifically choose them to lead on my new Executor class Super Star Destroyer. Admiral Ozzel allowed the Rebels to escape by coming in too close to the system. The opportunity to capture the Millennium Falcon and its unorthodox captain, failed again. Admiral Ozzel paid for this mistake in full. I promoted Admiral Firmus Piett in his stead. I believe that Admiral Piett will do very well in the promotion. While I do not like many people, I am fond of Admiral Piett."

Luke couldn't help but to smile at the last remark. Admiral Piett knocked on Lord Vader's door as Artoo paused the recorded journal.

"Good morning, Admiral Piett, how are you?"

"Fine, did you find any clues to the possible whereabouts of Lord Vader?"

"No, but I gained access to his journal so hopefully that will lend us some clues."

"Are you sure that is wise to read his journal?"

"Well, probably not, but at the same time we have to find him."

Wrenga Jixton entered Lord Vader's quarters and ignored both Luke and Admiral Piett. "Uncle D, come on where did you put the good stuff?" Wrenga was searching for the bottle of Whyren's Reserve Corellian whiskey.

"If you are looking for the Whyren's Reserve, he has already given it to me." Admiral Piett smiled.

"What! Why would he do a thing like that?" Wrenga yelled.

"Well when you find him, perhaps you can ask him." Admiral Piett left Lord Vader's quarters while Wrenga sat in the chair and sulked.

Luke sighed, "Why would you want a shot of whiskey first thing in the morning anyway?"

"Because where we are going you are going to need it."

"Where are we going?" Luke asked.

"There are three planets that could reveal his location, Sullust, Mustafar and Nkllon."

"Those planets all have volcanoes, why would Lord Vader visit those planets?"

"You don't know much about Lord Vader do you?" Wrenga asked.

"What's to know?"

"You know he doesn't wear the fancy suit for kicks; he is dependent upon it, it breathes for him. I think the kidnappers want to place him on a dangerous planet, because they believe it will weaken him. If you took him to a planet that he received all his injuries, then perhaps he will be more subservient."

"They obviously don't know Lord Vader as well as they should, because all that's going to do is enrage him."

"Precisely, and if I know Uncle D, not only will he become enraged but also very vengeful. He is a strong man, takes a lot to knock him down."

"How do you know so much, Wrenga?"

Wrenga smiled but refused to answer, "Come on, let's prep one the shuttles."

Luke couldn't help but to like Wrenga and his sarcastic wit, he reminded him of Han. Luke wanted to contact Leia, however, he felt it was unwise, not everyone in the Imperial fleet was patient as Admiral Piett. It was odd that none of the stormtroopers attacked him or attempted to arrest him.

"Admiral Piett?"

"Yes, Knight Skywalker?"

"Is there a reason why you haven't attempted to put me under arrest?"

"Lord Vader has given specific instructions that you are not to be harmed."

Luke could tell that there was a more specific reason as well, that if Lord Vader's son harmed that the consequences would be deadly. Even though his father was many worlds away, he could almost feel his protectiveness that Luke was someone he held dear. If the journal entries were true than it seems that, the Dark Lord had truly lost everyone and everything he ever loved, which fully entrapped him into the Dark Side.

Wrenga prepped the shuttle with everything needed, including canisters of oxygen and a full medical kit. Artoo completed downloading Lord Vader's journal and soon joined Wrenga and Luke.

Admiral Piett also had brought some of Lord Vader's private things in a black rucksack. "Inside is some extra clothing and other personal items. Please be safe and return Lord Vader to us."

"We will, Firmus do not worry." Wrenga stated calmly and shook his hand.

Admiral Piett smiled sardonically, "Please do not call me that. If you insist on calling me by my first name, call me Thomas."

"Okay, Tommy boy!" Wrenga laughed.

"Goodbye, Admiral Piett and May the Force be with you."

"Thank you, Knight Skywalker at least someone knows proper protocol."

Luke shut the door as Artoo rolled inside. "Nice of you to join us, Artoo." Luke smiled.

"**Somebody has to keep an eye on you, Skywalker."**

_**Author's Note:Thank you for all the kind reviews, I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far, none of this belongs to me however, I'm merely playing in George Lucas' sandbox.—Lady Gladiator45**_


	4. Lord Vader and a youngling

Lord Vader's captors started to get complacent and even allowed his arms to lower. As he monitored their routines, it seemed he wasn't the only victim of cruelty there was a young girl. Even though the Force was gone to him, he was still very good at reading nonverbal communication, the girl was terrified of him, and she wouldn't even come within arms reach. It didn't help that the kidnappers also told her continually that if she didn't do as told, they would chain her next to him.

One of the drunken captors knocked an entire jug of water on the floor and decided to beat the young girl for her clumsiness.

"No, please I didn't do it!" Adina cried.

Lord Vader watched as the man backhanded her to the floor and then removed his belt. The girl started to scream as he beat her until she lost consciousness.

"I do believe that is enough." Lord Vader bellowed.

"You are in no position to give orders here, milord. Here since you care so much about this slave, then maybe you can just have her."

They dragged the girl to him, removed one handcuff, and placed it on the smaller girl's wrist. Lord Vader placed his thumb between the girl's wrist and the clinking of the handcuff. The captors stormed off and setup their card game; Lord Vader took his cloak and wrapped it around the young child as she slept.

Despite the bruises and the cuts on her face, Lord Vader could see that she was in relative good shape; she had long blonde hair and felt as light as a feather in his arms. She also seemed to be very small. He was not looking forward to her awaken, no doubt she would become hysterical.

Adina awoke to find a soft black blanket surrounding her; she snuggled closer to the Dark Lord and buried herself within his cloak. She then heard a rasping respirator and opened her brown eyes to see control box. She immediately jumped up and started screaming.

The captor smiled, "Sounds like our slave is awake."

Darth Vader tried everything in his power to calm the child, but nothing worked. Finally, the anger built in him and he bellowed loudly and clearly, "Calm down, youngling!"

Adina stopped her screaming fit and then started to cry. "Come here, child; I mean you no harm."

Adina cried and slowly approached the Dark Lord, she saw that she tethered to the Dark Lord and yet he was giving her a choice. Slowly she crept forward and stood before him.

"If we work together we can escape, but you must trust me." Lord Vader whispered as lowly as he could.

"I … am afraid." Adina cried.

"I know. We will survive this you and me, but we have to work together."

xXx

After Jixton set the course for Nkllon, he joined Luke in the makeshift dining room. "So how long have you been working for Darth Vader?" Luke asked, never one to beat about the bush.

"For about five years now."

"How does he treat you?" Luke asked, curious.

"Fine, he pays very well, he's a bit traditional though in matters of honor and loyalty."

"Honor? Are you kidding me?" Luke asked incredulous that Darth Vader would have any honor in his twisted soul.

"Look, Luke; Its like this with Uncle D, if you treat him with respect and are loyal, you have nothing to fear, but he has often been betrayed and he has no patience for politics or games. I find its best to be very direct with him."

Luke shook his head, "So how many Imperialists does he kill in a day? A hundred or perhaps more?"

"Uncle D does not kill hundreds of Imperialists a day; you rebels are really clueless aren't you? He only disciplines as he sees fit, and normally has very little patience with morons, Admiral Ozzel made a serious tactical error when exiting out of hyperspace too close to Hoth and he paid for it with his life, if he had obeyed Lord Vader, several soldiers wouldn't had died on either side."

"How comforting, perhaps we should send a request for him to be considered for the Galactic Humanitarian Award." Luke sarcastically replied.

Wrenga knew there was no point in arguing with Luke with regards of Darth Vader, he would learn soon enough.

xXx

Adina never knew that Lord Vader could be nice, she had only learned of his cruelty. Because Lord Vader had placed a finger between her wrist and the binders, Adina was able to squeeze her hand through it. "Now, get my lightsaber and do not drop it." It took some convincing and once the guards were either asleep or intoxicated, she crept slowly to the table where Lord Vader's lightsaber kept on display. She nearly dropped it; it was deceivingly heavy.

After handing it to Lord Vader's free hand, he sliced off the remaining cuff and killed the Ysalamiri, Adina tried to stop him; she thought the creatures were cute.

Once the Ysalamiri disposed, Lord Vader felt the Force return and it gave him strength once again. Memories of slaying the Separatists came back to him as he killed all of the captors. Adina hid in a corner crying, Lord Vader offered a hand and helped her to her feet.

"Come, young one."

"Milord, why?"

"Why what?"

"Did you have to kill them?"

"They deserved their fate young one, they were fully aware of the consequences of kidnapping of a Sith Lord. It is unlikely they will hurt anyone else."

Adina cried as she was escorted to the hanger bay; however, the ship destroyed and the unstable landing structure slipped off its moorings and landed in the river of lava.

"Now what are we going to do?" Adina cried, nearly slipping into hysteria. Lord Vader crouched to the youngling, "First I need you to calm down, we will get through this, but I cannot think with a screaming hysterical youngling, do you understand?"

Adina nodded her head and dried her tears on her sleeve. The first thing they did was to gather the limited supplies and setup a makeshift campsite. "I want you to rest, while I search this place. Do not leave."

"But I'm scared; please don't leave me." Adina cried.

"I cannot properly search if you are going to continually hang onto my cloak. You must learn to be independent."

Adina slowly nodded her head and remained at the campsite. Lord Vader continued through the bunker and found the communications center destroyed and stripped bare. Upon leaving the room, he headed up the stairs to where he remembered leaving his Jedi interceptor so very long ago. Even then, Artoo had secured the ship and everything locked down and secured, despite the pry marks and the other superficial damage.

Adina fell asleep while waiting for Lord Vader's return; she ate very little, despite the many rations and the cool water. When the Dark Lord returned the campsite, he saw the young girl shivering and he removed his outer cape and put it over the child. He then meditated trying to call out to his son and surprised when Luke's contact hadn't shut off completely.

"_Son. . ."_

"_Father! Where are you?"  
_

Jixton awoke with a yelp and immediately began searching for the Dark Lord, upon realizing that the shuttle was still in hyperspace.

"_On a volcanic planet, Mustafar, ship has been destroyed. Please arrive most expeditiously; there is a child that needs assistance."_

"_We are still in hyperspace, but we will get there as fast as we can, stay safe."_

"_I will see you soon, my son." _

"_Yes, Father."_ Luke thought it might have been his imagination, but he felt a bit of pride emanating from Lord Vader.

Jixton knew the power of the Force, having experienced it firsthand by Lord Vader, "What is Uncle D, doing?"

"He's trapped on Mustafar, we have to pull out of hyperspace and reset the coordinates."

"If there is one thing I've learned by being under Lord Vader's employ is the power of the Force."

Luke felt the small shuttle revert into regular space as Wrenga adjusted the coordinates to Mustafar.

xXx

Adina awoke the next morning to see Darth Vader standing on a platform with his back to her; she brought the cape closer to herself and slowly walked towards him. She stood beside him remaining silent but occasionally looked up at the much taller Sith Lord.

After what seemed to be an eternity of remaining silent, Adina slowly turned to him, took his left hand, and placed it around her shoulders as she carefully hugged his leg.

Lord Vader pulled himself out of meditation to see Adina hugging his leg. She starved of attention and of love; Lord Vader scanned her surface thoughts to discover that her parents murdered in front of her, Adina sold into slavery and suffered many indignities. It seemed ironic to the Dark Lord that she sought affection from him.

Adina released his leg and offered his cape to him. "Have you eaten yet, young one?"

"No." Adina replied.

Lord Vader took her hand and walked her over to the campsite and gave her some ration bars and a small bulb of water. "Eat, and then I need your help."

Adina couldn't help to be surprised, the tall Sith Lord needed her help? She told that she was too short to help herself let alone anyone else. Adina finished eating and grabbed Lord Vader's leather gauntleted hand, despite the great strength she could feel he gently eased his fingers and hand around hers and for the very first time since her parents were murdered, she felt protected and possibly even love.

"What kind of Sith Lord am I? If I love and care for a child? Sidious would have a field day with this." Lord Vader meditated as they continued to walk to the abandoned interceptor. It seemed so long ago that he came here as a man to completely slaughter the Separatists to only leave as a creature of darkness ready and eager to do his master's bidding, after all that was all there was after Sidious told him that he killed his own wife.

Adina didn't know how this was possible, but she felt the Dark Lord's pain and conflict. She cried out suddenly when he lifted her up and set her inside the ship.

"Lord Vader?"

"What is it?" Lord Vader continued to inspect the ship as Adina stood on the seat and watched as he pulled on one of the cargo holds.

"What kind of ship is this?"

"It is an old Jedi interceptor, now be silent."

Adina sat in the chair, pretending to be shooting down bad guys. After Lord Vader finished the inspection, he noticed that the young girl was asleep. He lifted her and carried her to the campsite. He poked the fire and laid her next to it as he meditated.

Adina awoke to see the fire dying and Lord Vader sitting by a large column he seemed silent, with the exception of his breathing. Adina carefully approached him, not wanting to disturb the Dark Lord.

Despite everything Lord Vader and Adina completed to make the Jedi Interceptor flyable, they still couldn't find enough fuel to break free of the atmosphere.

Adina wanted to cry of how hopeless the situation had become, "Do not even think about it, young one or else I will give you a very good reason to cry."

Adina brown eyes widened at the implication and she swallowed her tears. It seemed that Darth Vader hated weakness in any form, even if was a simple thing as crying. "Milord?" Adina asked.

"Yes?"

"Why do you get angry when I want to cry?"

"Because crying rarely does anyone any good, it is a sign of weakness. Life is hard; you must learn to overcome its difficulties."

_**Author's note: Thank you for your kind reviews and giving me your constructive criticism as you already know that nothing of Star Wars is mine, I am merely playing in George Lucas' sandbox.—Lady Gladiator45**_


	5. Revelations

One thing that Luke or Wrenga didn't expect was to be in the middle of an Imperial Convoy when they reverted to real space. "Hold on, Luke!" Wrenga swung the ship around and quickly left the tail end of the convoy, he was hoping that the Imperials didn't know he arrived until after he already left. He was wrong.

"Imperial Shuttle, what is your cargo and destination?"

"Echuta!" Wrenga cursed.

Luke knew it would be difficult, but he decided a mind trick would be the best course, "You don't need to know our cargo and destination, and we may go about our business."

The weak-minded imperial repeated the sentence that Luke said, and that gave Wrenga the time needed to punch in the coordinates for Mustafar.

"Thanks, Luke that's some trick."

"How far are we from Mustafar?"

"Probably at least 12 hours, I'd get some rest if I were you."

"Thanks."

xXx

Adina wondered what her fate would be after they left Mustafar, would she return as a slave. She desperately hoped not, but what other alternative was there?

Lord Vader wondered the same question what would he do with Adina. The Imperial Military was no place for a child, perhaps he could ask Luke to take her, but he wanted Luke to join him and complete his training. It was odd he could have sworn that Padmé's child had been a girl. They even talked about names, Luke and Leia. Leia? It was an unusual name, he could only think of one Leia he knew Princess Leia of Organa, the same young rebel he tortured; she seemed unusually resistant to the mind probes and the truth serum was ineffective. He only knew that the Jedi had the ability to resist mind probes; it was almost instinctual for Anakin.

Adina finished eating her portions and removed some pretty crystals that she kept hidden on her person. Turning her back to Lord Vader, she played with them, humming a happy tune. Adina waved her small hand over them as they rose from the ground and spun in different directions, creating a kaleidoscope of colors.

Lord Vader pulled from his meditation to see Adina sitting cross-legged on the floor, levitating several crystals, and rapidly spinning them. He knew that she had some Force Sensitivity, but this was amazing.

"Young one?" Lord Vader put his hand on her shoulder, she jumped, and the crystals fell to the floor. She immediately prostrated.

"Rise young one, why are you so afraid?"

Adina knelt and tears came from her eyes, "I'm sorry, mommy and daddy told me not to play like this, that if you ever caught me you would hurt me."

Lord Vader sighed deeply, "You are not a threat to me, youngling. You have hardly been trained as a Jedi."

"Milord, is it bad to use the Force?"

"No, the Force is a part of you that cannot be denied, especially as you grow, your natural abilities will eventually come."

Adina wiped her eyes and stood to her feet hugging Lord Vader's waist. "Okay, I know you are very affectionate, but please you must stop hugging me all the time. It goes against the natural order of things."

Adina removed her arms and crouched to levitate the crystals to her hand and put them in her small velvet pouch. She assisted Lord Vader in packing up the rations and other creature comforts. Adina saw the money that littered the table and the cards.

"Lord Vader, can I have these cards and the money?"

"Yes."

Adina loved to play Sabaac; she could use her latent Force ability to guess when the cards were going to flip.

"Do you know how to play?" Adina asked as she picked up the cards.

Lord Vader wondered how he should answer the child, "Yes."

"You do? Wanna play?"

"No."

Adina sighed deeply, disappointed. It seemed all the Sith Lord wanted to do was work, meditate, or scold her. Perhaps that was why he was so unhappy all the time. However, she almost rather have him unhappy than angry, he scared her when he became angry. Yet, he also seemed protective. Unwittingly Adina slipped into a trance; completely unaware of the circumstances around her, she experienced a vision.

"_Love won't save you, Padmé; only my new powers can do that."_

"_But at what cost, you're a good person don't do this."_

Adina's eyes opened when she heard a lightsaber ignited. It seemed that Lord Vader was also restless waiting eagerly for his son to arrive. He activated a small remote and fought against the beams of red light. Adina watched as he battled and he was so fast and the moves reminded Adina of a deadly dance.

Lord Vader finished practicing, shut off his lightsaber, and hooked it on his belt. He saw the youngling clapping. Lord Vader unused to an audience sighed deeply and put his hands on his hips. "You may cease clapping, young one. You weren't clapping when I took care of our captors, in fact you were hiding."

Adina stopped clapping and stung by Lord Vader's sarcastic rebuttal and irritation, she left him standing on the balcony. She mumbled an apology and walked off alone; because she didn't want the Dark Lord to scold her for crying or showing weak emotions.

xXx

Luke found Artoo shut down and recharging, when he approached the droid, "Artoo, can you show me the next entry to Lord Vader's journal?"

"**Yes."**

Luke sat cross-legged in front of the hologram, "Today I met my son for the first time. He is approximately five-six, blonde hair and blue eyes. He reminds me of what I used to be, however, I was much taller. He apparently took after Padmé as far as the height is concerned. However, his attitude is similar to mine, although he has far more compassion. It would be difficult to turn him to the Dark Side, he didn't have the same sort of tragedies that I had."

"Dueling with Luke in a lightsaber battle was more than I could have hoped. Despite only recently trained, he lacks the necessary knowledge and experience. I still enjoyed challenging my son, unfortunately, as he became more tired he became more careless and couldn't defend himself as well as before. I defeated him and although I felt badly about doing it, I cut off his right hand. It reminded me of when I lost my right arm at the first battle of the Clone Wars, and sacrificed it again so I could free the Nelvaanians from the Techno Union."

"I tried to reason with Luke after that, asking him to join me. I want him to share my power over the Empire, but like his stubborn mother, he told me 'no'. I watched helplessly as he tumbled through the dark cavern. Although he would deny our relationship as Father and Son, I can still feel him when he is close, especially now."

Luke sat back astonished that his father had indeed been a great warrior, even before falling to the dark side. He couldn't help but to wonder what other tragedies his father went through to decide that going to the Dark Side would improve his life?

_**Author's note:Thank you all for your kind reviews. As you are aware I do not own anything Star Wars.—Darth Gladiator45**_


	6. Emperor's Interference

Adina slowly walked away from the Sith Lord, especially since weak tears started flowing from her dark brown eyes. Her slavers often beat her for allowing tears to show; no doubt, the Dark Lord would do it also; even though he seemed kinder than other masters. However, she dare not seek his wrath, why did he hurt her so. Is it because she sensed different conflicting feelings emanating from him? She often buried her feelings and quickly became lethargic and no longer cared if she lived or died. Versus continued slavery, death seemed to be the only way out, prior to meeting the Dark Lord in any case.

Lord Vader stood at the same balcony all those years ago, and even though he didn't understand it, he felt Adina's feelings she was releasing through the Force, obviously unwittingly. Despite the years as a slave and receiving end of many beatings, she still had a tad of light in her childlike innocence. She had yet truly harnessed the Force, despite her parlor tricks.

Adina pulled her favorite dark purple crystal and just looking at it brought her a sense of calming and peace. When she held the crystal, it warmed through her touch. Since she was still sulking after scolded by Lord Vader, when she heard him calling her she ignored him. When she saw his approach, she quickly ran and hid.

"Young one, you cannot hide forever."

Adina wouldn't respond and realized that as she pushed further into the cubbyhole, that she hit a secret panel and as she fell through the tunnel losing her favorite crystal in the process.

Lord Vader felt the shift in the Force and Adina's subsequent panic, which quickly turned into pure horror as several forgotten Separatists droids activated. Adina screamed and Lord Vader quickly ran to the room, to see the brown skinny droids start unfolding and pulling their weapons from their backs. Instinctually, Lord Vader pulled his lightsaber slashing through all twenty droids in a manner of seconds, but it was too late as Adina felt a searing pain through her left arm and right leg. Lord Vader rushed her after deactivating his lightsaber; he lifted her in his arms and returned to the campsite. Adina fainted from the shock of the shooting, as she slowly came around, she saw him removing some ointment that felt cooling as it whisked away the pain from the wound.

She remained silent as he tenderly tended to her wounds, securing a wrapping around her arm, slipped up her dress to see the wound to her leg, and secured another field dressing on the 3rd degree burn.

"Why did you hide from me, young one?" Lord Vader asked after helping her lay on the blankets.

"I thought you were still angry with me." Adina softly stated.

Lord Vader didn't know quite what to say, he wasn't angry with the child, he only wanted to teach her how to be independent and not to rely on others, but when he looked down at her face, he brushed a single tendril of brown hair away and rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"I am no longer angry with you, now rest." Lord Vader placed his hand on her forehead and found her mind open enough to send a single message of sleep.

Adina closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

xXx

Luke awoke to hear Artoo screeching as the ship shifted abruptly out of hyperspace. When Luke approached the cockpit, Wrenga holding the side of his head as blood oozed between his fingers, "Jix, what's going on?"

"I don't know we weren't supposed to be out of hyperspace for another hour or so, and now we are being tractor beamed into another ship. Stay cool and stay hidden."

Wrenga opened the door to find himself surrounded by slave drivers; apparently, they were awaiting their prize Lord Vader.

"We do not have custody of him; we are going to Mustafar to pick him up and deliver him."

"We will accompany you, remain on your ship."

Jixton gave the slave drivers the coordinates and boarded the ship to let Luke know the situation.

xXx

Lord Vader meditated as Adina slept; there was a shift in the force as he felt Luke trying to communicate with him, there was something about a change of plans and more unfriendly guests to arrive on Mustafar. Lord Vader saw a ship descend.

However, prior to landing the head slaver, Master Vladimir, received a priority one message from the Emperor himself!

"Emperor Palpatine?" Master Vladimir asked as he lowered himself on one knee.

"Yes, you will leave the Mustafar system without delay! There is a Jedi boy on board, bring him to me immediately."

"But what about Vader?"

"Leave him he is of no use to me any longer."

"Yes, my Emperor."

Lord Vader watched as the ship swept over them and ascends to the skies once again. As Wrenga Jixton felt the sudden power boost the engines, he knew there was trouble. Master Vladimir searched the ship and pulled the Jedi out of his hiding spot. Wrenga attempted to fight, but Luke stopped him.

"Let my friend leave and I will come willing." Luke replied.

"Luke, no!" Jixton yelled.

"Get rid of the Corellian!" Wrenga ran to the docking bay and managed to pull his ship out of tractor beam, he suspected that Luke had something to do with that.

Wrenga descended out of the docking bay and returned to the planet's surface without Luke, he hoped desperately that Lord Vader wouldn't kill him.

The ship jumped into hyperspace, not even bothering with the ship, as Master Vladimir didn't want to keep the Emperor waiting. He knew that he would be lucky to escape with his life, especially since he didn't meet with his fellow slavers on Mustafar earlier to kill the Sith Lord. They wanted him to enter a bidding war on Vader with the Black Sun Syndicate; Master Vladimir didn't think that was wise.

Wrenga Jixton descended and landed on the platform and saw Lord Vader approach with a young girl. Wrenga sighed deeply and knew that he should accept any punishment that Lord Vader deemed necessary for his failure to bring Luke to him. "I just hope it isn't fatal." Jixton whispered.

"Jixton, where is my son?" Lord Vader asked directly.

Wrenga knelt in front of him, "Milord, Master Vladimir still has custody of him. He received orders from the Emperor to leave you here and to bring Luke to him."

Lord Vader grabbed the Corellian and lifted him as he bellowed, "There is something else you are not telling me, Jixton!"

"Luke told Master Vladimir that he would go willing if he would let me go."

"Luke cannot handle the powers of a Master Sith, he is too young!" Lord Vader yelled as the fierce protectiveness overcame him.

Wrenga felt Lord Vader's hand starting to squeeze around his throat, which he didn't fight. Perhaps that is why he thrown fifty feet and landed at the bottom of the ramp of the ship.

"Adina! Get your things and let's get out of here!" Lord Vader bellowed as he boarded the ship. Jixton rubbed his neck and coughed.

Jixton grateful to still be alive, stood and Adina looked at him quizzically.

"Hi, my name is Jix." He smiled as he rasped.

Adina smiled as she pulled the rucksack on her small shoulders and boarded the ship. Lord Vader piloted the ship and saw that there wasn't enough fuel to return to Coruscant.

"Wrenga Jixton!" Lord Vader shouted not understanding how his assassin could fail to fuel up the ship prior to his arrival at Mustafar.

Adina laughed, "Ooh, you are in so much trouble!"

"Yea, kid, tell me about it." Wrenga rolled his eyes and walked to the cockpit, as he meanders on the thought, at least he doesn't know my middle name, Abhay.

"We do not have enough fuel to make to Coruscant. Explain."

"Well, Uncle D, its like this, we were looking for you and we didn't have time to stop for fuel and besides Luke was excited to meet you."

"Do not lie to be me, Jixton. Luke wasn't excited to meet me, nobody ever is and that is no excuse."

"You're right, Uncle D." Wrenga replied feeling defeated, but actually, Luke was looking forward to seeing Lord Vader again.

"Set a course for Rutan without delay."

"Yes sir."

Lord Vader returned to see an astromech droid playing with Adina; was the same droid that had befriended him all those years ago?

"What is your designation?" Lord Vader asked of the droid.

Artoo screeched and rolled out of the room warning Jixton that Darth Vader was amongst them! Adina started laughing at the droid's antics, which broke the seemingly overwhelming tension between Lord Vader and Wrenga Jixton.

Lord Vader knelt to the droid as it cornered itself, "I mean you no harm, you look familiar to me, tell me your designation or else I will be forced to shut you down and find out for myself." Lord Vader sternly stated.

Artoo Detoo replied and tooted out his designation; which Lord Vader still understood binary, despite the number of years he spoke with an astromech.

_**Author's note:Thank you to everyone for your kind reviews and I appreciate all my anonymous reviewers even though I am unable to reply to their specific messages. As you are aware, none of the canon Star Wars belongs to me.—Lady Gladiator45**_


	7. Surrender

After arriving on Rutan, Lord Vader set the ship down at the Imperial Base and as the crew started to refuel the shuttle, he d

After arriving on Rutan, Lord Vader set the ship down at the Imperial Base and as the crew started to refuel the shuttle, he descended the ramp; Wrenga remained onboard, not really wanting further to irritate the Sith Lord.

Adina silently following, hoping to get a close look at the planet, but was prevented when Lord Vader suddenly turned around and ordered her to remain onboard.

"But, I want to come." She whined.

"No, do as I say youngling."

Adina stormed back on board, "You are so mean!"

"Yes, and don't push me." Lord Vader flicked a bit of the Force at Adina's backside. She yelped loudly, "Ow!"

Adina rubbed the spot and returned to see Jix.

Wrenga sat in the cargo room, cleaning his weapons and sipping a cup of coffee.

"He's so mean! He won't let me go with him." Adina stated as she entered the cargo room and approached Jix.

Wrenga couldn't help but to crack a smile at Adina, "Kid, you don't know the half of it. I almost feel sorry for Luke."

"Why?"

"Luke is Lord Vader's son; can you imagine having to answer to Lord Vader as his child?"

"No, Jixton, why don't you tell me?" Lord Vader asked as he also entered the cargo bay, after finishing a bit of reconnaissance.

"I uh, um. . . I think it would be great, but you know how intimidating you are. It would take Luke awhile to get used to you."

"I thought you told me he was looking forward to seeing me. Surely you wouldn't be lying to me would you?"

"No, sir, it isn't in my nature to lie to you, because obviously you can tell when I am lying."

Adina watched the exchange between Jix and Lord Vader with great interest. It was funny especially since Jix was trying desperately to get out of trouble, and he was failing miserably.

"Silence Jixton, I've heard enough. Youngling, come."

Lord Vader grabbed Adina's hand and left the cargo room, while Jixton continued to clean his weapons and wonder how it was that Lord Vader always managed to get in the last word.

"Lord Vader, why do you keep calling me youngling, I have a name." Adina asked rather bravely.

"It is what you are and a rather snippety child."

Adina was confused what did snippety mean. Lord Vader always used big words around her.

xXx

Emperor Palpatine gave clearance for the slave ship to land at the Imperial Palace in his personal hanger. Luke arrived dressed in old-fashioned Jedi Robes, no doubt sent to the Rebel by Lord Vader.

"Greetings, Luke Skywalker, I have been looking forward to meeting you."

"I wish I could say the same, Emperor." Luke replied.

"Come, we have much to discuss."

"Yes, where is my father?"

"I do not know."

Luke sighed deeply, followed the aging monarch through the hanger, and startled when the large red robed guards stepped in line to escort the Emperor.

Emperor Palpatine felt Luke's confusion, _"Soon, young Skywalker you will be mine."_ He whispered. Lord Vader did a great disservice to the young Jedi, by not telling the boy the full truth and he would tell Luke everything including how his father betrayed the boy's mother and murdered her in cold blood.

"Tell me, young Skywalker, what you know of your mother." Palpatine asked.

"Not much, why do you ask?"

"You mean Lord Vader never said anything to you about her?"

"No, we haven't had the chance to talk before I was kidnapped by the slavers and brought to you; which I still don't understand why you want me anyway."

"All your questions will be answered in time, Skywalker. But first we must purify you for your murderous rampage on the Empire."

Luke stopped in mid-stride, "Excuse me? Aren't you being a bit hypocritical, Emperor Palpatine?"

Emperor turned around and smiled, "All I have ever wanted was peace, and it was the Rebellion made us go to war. Guards, escort young Skywalker to his quarters, perhaps a bit time alone without food and water will change his mind."

Luke struggled in their grip as he was taken to a darkened room, despite it being finely appointed with a bed, dresser, and a small desk, it was truly a prison cell and he also felt the force being severed from him, draining him of his power. When he looked up he saw several docile creatures above him, he realized that these strange creatures munching happily on their leaves, were preventing him from accessing the Force.

xXx

Lord Vader sat Adina at the table, while he took the opposite chair. "Young one, we have much to discuss."

"I didn't mean to do it." Adina cried, she was afraid that he had changed his mind and decided to beat her in any case for walking away from him and getting into a mess with those droids.

Lord Vader picked up on her thoughts and sighed deeply, "Adina, please calm down, I am not going to discipline you for walking away from me. However, we must find a safe place for you to be, while Jix and I find Luke."

Adina looked down tears about to pour from her eyes, "I want to come with you."

"It is far too dangerous, young one. You could get hurt."

"Please?" Adina pleaded.

"No. You will remain onboard my ship the Executor, while Jix and I go. Do not disobey me on this, do you understand?"

Adina sighed defeated, "Yes Lord Vader, I understand."

"Good. You will have access to my quarters, where I expect you to continue to practice your skills. Admiral Piett will be checking in on you, periodically. I will also leave Artoo to keep you company."

Lord Vader arrived onboard his SuperStar Destroyer, being greeted by Admiral Piett and General Veers. "Good evening, milord."

"Admiral, General, this is Adina, please see her to my quarters. She is not to leave my quarters under any circumstance."

"Yes, Lord Vader, come Miss Adina, you will be safe with us."

"After she gets settled, we have much to discuss."

Adina walked up to Lord Vader and hugged his waist, "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, youngling, behave yourself."

Adina followed the Admiral as Lord Vader and Jix prepped another ship, this one being an Imperial Lambda. Artoo tooted after Adina.

Despite the fine appointments of Lord Vader's private quarters, Adina still felt abandoned and lonely. Adina tried to open the outside door and when it suddenly opened, she thought she was free, until Admiral Piett entered the room.

"Miss Adina, where do you think you are going?" Admiral Piett asked as he looked down at the child.

"I don't like it in here."

"Here is a final message to you from Lord Vader, he asked me to give this to you upon his departure. I suggest you heed his rules."

Adina took the datapad, curious but slightly fearful of the message. Admiral Piett left the quarters, after posting a guard and ensuring the door locked.

Adina pressed the button and a full size hologram of Lord Vader appeared,

"Adina, it is imperative that you take this message to heart. Because if I find out that you have caused any trouble, I will take you in hand and the consequences will be very painful. You are to remain in my quarters, continue to study and work on your Force lessons.

xXx

Luke sighed deeply as sat on the floor crossing his legs trying to meditate, but unable to fully sense the Force. After three days of no food and water, he started to become weak. On the third day, two of the red robed guards entered his quarters and grabbed an arm and escorted him upstairs to the throne room. Palpatine sat enjoying a glass of fruit juice and a large breakfast.

"How are you young Skywalker?"

Luke refused to answer and glared defiantly at the Emperor, who merely started to cackle. "You are so much like your father, it is amusing. But even your father knew his place, which I am eager to help you to understand."

Luke didn't respond and merely remained standing as the Emperor shot both is hands out in front of him and blue-white lightening coursed through Luke. The pain caused the young Jedi to cry out in agony. "See I can't do this to your father, because it would kill him. He still has his usefulness."

"Then why did you leave him on Mustafar?" Luke whispered as the pain continued to course through him.

"Oh, don't fret young Skywalker; he is very resourceful, he will return to us soon."

Luke saw a pair of binders floating over to him as the Emperor commanded that he wear them. "First, young Skywalker remove your tunics."

"Why?" Luke asked.

Emperor Palpatine waved his hands at Luke again and lightening ignited again sending Luke through a series of excruciating chaos. "First lesson, do not question the master, do as you are told."

Luke removed his outer tunic and his shirt, leaving the upper half of his body bared. He placed the binders on and watched as a pole descended.

On the pole was a distinctive fastening, Emperor told him to hook his binders to it the pole rose further reversing its descent, keeping Luke on his tiptoes.

"There are several prominent families that lost their sons due to your murderous rampage on the Death Star; I have assured them that the Empire is not so corrupt as to not punish those responsible. So while you are being whipped, the transmission will be sent throughout the holonet."

"Do they not know the truth about the destruction of Alderaan?"

"Alderaan unfortunately perished due to an accident of the laser."

Luke remained silent as the large executioner stepped up and uncoiled his whip.

"Begin with twenty-five good lashes." The Emperor commanded.

Luke tried to be stoic, but when the hard lash cut him on a previous weal, he screamed.

While Luke continued to receive the beating, Sidious kept plucking the young Jedi's thoughts from him; it was too easy; especially since Luke had no formal training. It's disgusting the way the boy wanted to get to know his father, after the beating ended, Luke was escorted to his quarters he was on the verge of fainting. Sidious also heard Luke's plaintive wailing to his father, begging for help. It was pathetic, but understandable. It was obvious to the Emperor that the boy needed more training. Perhaps he should set Luke and Mara to test each other.

xXx

Adina completed her studies and continued to work on her telekinesis, but the one thing she enjoyed doing the most was playing with her mouse droids, Artoo helped her setup them up for pranks. She didn't really think about the consequences of her pranks, because if she had, she wouldn't have done any of it. But it was great fun and interesting too, she found out all sorts of things and information.

"Artoo, I need your help, will you help me?" Adina whispered to small droid past her bedtime.

"You should be sleeping; Lord Vader will be displeased if you are disobeying his mandate." Artoo replied.

"Please its important." Adina pleaded.

Artoo cooed and listened to Adina as she set up a plan to get past the guard at the door.

Adina knocked on the door, when it opened the stormtrooper looked down at the cute little girl. "Yes?"

"My droid needs to go to maintenance, he's acting funny." Adina lied.

"Really, couldn't it wait until morning, it is oh-two-hundred, too early for problems."

"No, it can't wait!" Adina overreacted, nearly throwing a fake temper tantrum.

"Alright, settle down, youngling."

Artoo zipped out the door, and zapped the stormtrooper in his rear-end with his is electrical probe. Which gave Adina the distraction she needed to get into Lord Vader's office. She swiped the card and the light turned green, she quickly entered and the office was frigid, as her teeth chattered, she pulled on a spare cape and tiptoed around to his desk. After trying two of the three drawers, the third one opened easily as it was empty. Adina continued to search the forbidden office, trying to find out more about the Dark Lord, when she came across a leather bound journal, laying casually on his desk. When she picked it up, surprised by how heavy it was. When she opened the pages she saw an inscription but couldn't read it because it was in a foreign language she had never seen.

Admiral Piett received a warning memo from the ensign, saying that someone was in Lord Vader's private office. After giving the bridge to the Captain, he made quick haste to Lord Vader's office with a small contingent of stormtroopers.

He saw Adina sitting in the Sith Lord's large chair, as her feet dangled; she seemed engrossed in a journal.

"You are in some serious trouble, young lady." Admiral Piett sternly stated.

Adina suddenly jumped out of the chair and attempted to run out of the room. Admiral Piett grabbed her by the back of her nightgown and settled on her right ear, which she didn't really fight. Started to cry instead, "Please Admiral, don't tell him."

"I am not going to lie to a Sith Lord, because an overly curious youngling decided to disobey his mandate. You were warned, Adina."

"But he's going to kill me!" Adina cried.

"I doubt that, but you will be punished, when he finds out that you invaded his privacy."

Adina cried herself to sleep as her card taken from her, despite her inability to read the longhand Huttese, she felt Lord Vader's feelings and his thoughts as he wrote in the journal.

xXx

Lord Vader and Wrenga decide on a separate course of action, other than directly going to the Imperial Palace, Lord Vader waved the proverbial white flag to the Millennium Falcon, the Dark Lord heard from his spies that the Rebel Alliance were gathering around Sullust.

Princess Leia and Han Solo noticed an Imperial Shuttle on a direct course. "Imperial Shuttle Tydirium requesting assistance of the Millennium Falcon." Jixton called. Lord Vader knew his voice was too distinctive to communicate.

"What is your purpose, Shuttle Tydirium?"

"I wish to defect to the Rebel Alliance."

Leia was surprised but felt something strange aboard the ship and confirmed this with the pilot, "You are alone then?"

"No, I have someone who needs help, he uh, has trouble breathing, and I'm running out of oxygen."

"Okay, shuttle Tydirium; meet us on Eriadu, in the forest, near the Imperial governor's mansion."

When Wrenga Jixton finished communicating, he shut off the device and simultaneously felt Lord Vader slap him on the back of the head.

"OUCH!"

"You are an idiot; don't you think its going to be suspicious?"

"Sorry, milord, I couldn't think of anything else."

Lord Vader sighed deeply as he continued to pilot the shuttle, while Wrenga prepared his weapons.

Prior to the meeting on the planet, Lord Vader meditated and despite the long reach of the Executor and the little girl that resided there, he felt her feelings of despair and a large fear swallowing her nearly completely.

Lord Vader inspected the line through the Force and connected to the child's thoughts. "Entering planet's gravity, milord; ready for reversion?"

"Yes, go ahead." Lord Vader shut off the connection to Adina as he prepared for a fight. "Make sure your weapons are on stun, Wrenga."

"Oh, come on Uncle D; do you really think its going to come to that?"

"The Princess and I have a troubled history; I do not think it would be wise to go in unprepared."

xXx

"Princess, I'm not so sure that this is a good idea. I have a bad feeling about this." Han stated.

"Yes so do I, there's only one person that I know that has a breathing problem, but surely he wouldn't be here on Eriadu, would he?"

"Its an Imperial planet, princess, don't forget that." Han reminded her.

"So we will be extra careful, we can't turn away someone who needs our help, especially if they are defecting."

"Okay, but if it's a big guy wearing all black, I'm outta here." Han replied.

Leia laughed but also felt nervous, why then would Darth Vader need their help? With his network of spies, assistants, 501st stormtrooper division, he could handle most anything, especially if he had command of the entire Imperial Navy.

xXx

Wrenga decided it would be best to appear to Princess Leia and Han Solo himself, even his stubborn uncle agreed. Besides, Lord Vader wasn't particularly fond of peaceful negotiations. He rather do things his way and by considerable force, no pun intended. Wrenga laughed at his last thought, "Okay, see you in a bit Uncle."

"Do not keep me waiting, Wrenga and do not call me Uncle in front of the rebels either."

Wrenga knew that the dark lord meant business, besides, he didn't want the rebels to know what kind of relationship he had with the dark lord, anyway. Most people were rightly terrified of the Sith, but Wrenga had saved his life and Lord Vader may be many things, but if you were absolutely loyal to him, you didn't want for anything.

Princess Leia refused to stay on board and Han rolled his eyes, "This isn't going to go well."

After walking several meters into the forest, they came across each other.

"Jixton, I might have known!" Han Solo pulled his blaster as he pushed Leia behind him.

"What's going on!" Princess Leia pulled her weapon too, and watched as the agent put his weapon down on the ground.

"This is Jixton, Darth Vader's personal assassin, I warned you!"

"Hold on Solo; I need your help, Luke has been kidnapped by the Emperor. We need to rescue him."

"So go ask Darth Vader, assassin, I'm sure he would be more than glad to help you."

"Its not that easy. Lord Vader has been betrayed by his own Master; even with his resources, he cannot take him down himself."

"That's too damn bad!" Han Solo replied as he slowly backed away pushing Princess Leia, as she turned around, a dark figure was blocking their path, Darth Vader. 

"So we meet again, Princess."

_Sorry about the cliff hanger especially since I haven't updated this tale for so long. Still hope there's enough readers left to enjoy this latest chapter. Lady G._


End file.
